


A Pair of Drabbles: Perfect Torture & Payback's a Bitch

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blokes being... playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is a challenging lover sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Canaan because she needed a pick-me-up. Since I went to all that trouble, I figured I might as well steal the title from her. *g* It's from [To Please](http://archiveofourown.org/works/147324). (And if you haven't read that yet, go do so _now_. Forget about this drabble – it's immaterial by comparison.)

Jack lies motionless as the Doctor's hands roam over him.

"Move, and I stop," his lover said. "Make a sound, and I stop."

Jack forces himself to breathe. The Doctor starts rubbing his ass, and that's cheating, because he _knows_ that always makes Jack purr. But if he does, the petting will stop, and it's _not fair._

Hands start playing with his scrotum. It's over. In about ten seconds, he'll break down and moan with pleasure.

Five, four, three…

The timer beeps.

Jack grins at the Doctor wolfishly. "My turn."

It's not often you see a Time Lord look scared.


	2. Payback's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout is fair play.

The Doctor's standing on one leg, trying to keep his balance while Jack blows him.

It sounded easier in theory.

Jack's swallowed him down whole, and is sucking in an ever-changing rhythm. The Doctor curses gravity as he almost topples sideways.

Jack's teeth scrape over his foreskin, gently pull it back. His tongue teases the sensitive flesh beneath.

The Doctor gasps as electric pleasure shoots up and down his spine. He almost sets down his foot squarely on Jack's hand. He sways dangerously, but catches himself, thank goodness.

He can't fail at this. He can't.

Because Jack bites when startled.


End file.
